


Sinning Hands (Editing)

by GiveMeMoreShips (orphan_account)



Series: Sport Fundashi [2]
Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Angst, Bisexuality, Comfort, Fanart, Fluff, Homophobia, Homosexuality, Hurt, M/M, abemiha, fundashi, maybe a one shot, more serious then Hinata's laptop, other fandom mentions, pansexuality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 00:03:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3998278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/GiveMeMoreShips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“N-n-n-n-nothing.” Mihashi stammered out look at anything but Abe, he could feel embarrassment eat him up and tried not to cry on the spot.</p><p>“Don’t lie what are you doing drawing gay sex!?” Abe snapped, his face was flushed and he couldn’t believe he was having this conversation with Mihashi.</p><p>“I-t-t-t wasn’t g-g-g-g-g-g-ay sex.”</p><p>“So a male with his dick up the others ass isn’t gay sex?” Abe sarcastically asked. Watching Mihashi struggle, he opened and closed his bird mouth before quickly shaking his head in denial.</p><p>“What is it then?”</p><p>“S-s-smut” Mihashi choked out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Abe sat cross legged, holding a weird device in his hands. It was connected to Mihashi’s computer with worn out scratches covering the surface. 

Abe had concluded that it was some type of tablet but he couldn’t figure out what it was for. Mihashi was sure taking his time, the pitcher thought with a frown as he continued examining the device. 

“The hell are you?” Abe muttered to himself, looking for some way to turn the tablet on. 

Why would Mihashi even have one of these?

Looking around himself, Abe’s curious eyes locked onto a black stylus. Putting two and two together he snatched it up and pressed the pen to the tablet watching as a light flashed and the laptop in front of him woke up.

“What’s thi-the crap!?” Abe shouted, staring at the digital drawing in front of him.

Right in front of his innocent eyes were two anime characters going at it with parts out and hands in places they shouldn’t be. It was half coloured and the tablet in front of him turned out to be controlling the program. Dropping the device, Abe scurried onto his feet and looked towards Mihashi’s door as the said pitcher stepped in.

“Mihashi what the hell is that?” Abe questioned straight away pointing to the indecent picture on his laptop. 

Yelping, Mihashi dove for the laptop he quickly slammed it shut, pulled the tablet out from it and shoved it under his bed.

“N-n-n-n-nothing.” Mihashi stammered out looking at anything but Abe, he could feel embarrassment eat him up and tried not to cry on the spot. 

“Don’t lie what are you doing drawing gay sex!?” Abe snapped, his face was flushed and he couldn’t believe he was having this conversation with Mihashi.

“I-t-t-t wasn’t g-g-g-g-g-g-ay sex.”

“So a male with his dick up the others ass isn’t gay sex?” Abe sarcastically asked. Watching Mihashi struggle, he opened and closed his bird mouth before quickly shaking his head in denial.

“What is it then?”

“S-s-smut” Mihashi choked out.

Abe looked at him curiously. It was his first time hearing that word, “what the hell is smut? Wait don’t even tell me.”

“I-i-is Abe-kun mad?”

Sighing, Abe willed his blush to go, he shouldn’t be surprised that Mihashi wasn’t as innocent as he acted. For all he knew Mihashi had even participated in that stuff. Shivering at the last thought, he shook his head and sighed causing Mihashi to jump.

“Just don’t draw that crap in public, alright?”


	2. Hypothetically

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mihashi doesn't have a cat

Abe was disgusted with Mihashi, after he had seen the unfinished drawing and asked Mihashi about it. The pitcher nervously insisted Abe look at other drawing he had done before deeming him weird.

Not being able to argue with the pitcher and hoping the two guys going at it was portably just a once off thing. Abe complied.

However instead of clearing it up with Abe, it had weirded him out. Mihashi had definitely drawn more than one picture with guys going at it. He had drawn them kissing, hugging and anything else that was lovey dovey. Not once did he see a man and woman, instead it was nothing but homosexuals and Abe had no idea what that meant. Did it mean Mihashi was gay? Or had he never seen a boy and girl together, he did go to a all boys school after all. Had that affected him?

 

Shaking his head as if that would clear all his thoughts, Abe wiped at his sweaty brow and watched Mihashi nervously talk to the others. Looking for any sign that perhaps Mihashi was into that kind of thing.

“Someone’s gotta big frown” Tajima taunted, he plonked down beside Abe with a large grin on his freckled face. Glancing over his shoulder to stare at the other, Abe huffed in confusion. Why did Mihashi have to be such a riddle at times?

“Oi Tajima. If hypothetically, a boy drew stuff....Like gay porn. What would you think?”

“Well if you’re into that stuff Ab-“

“I said hypothetically” Abe grunted back.

“Right right” Tajima sheepishly retorted, “well that’s stuff girls do I guess. But hey if a guy does it, I’d think he’s gay but-“

“G-g-g-gay?” Mihashi stammered standing in front of the two boys with equipment almost slipping from his arms. He tightened his grip on the items and stiffly walked away from the boys with shaky arms.

Abe watched in suspicion as the pitcher stiffly put the items away.

“…As I was saying he’d probably be gay. But he could be bisexual maybe even pansexual.” Tajima finished.

Raising an eyebrow, Abe moved his attention away from the stiff pitcher and looked towards Tajima in interest.

“Why would a pansexual or bisexual person draw just guys having sex?”

“We-“

“S-s-s-ships.” Mihashi interjected from his spot, both Tajima and Abe looked at the other in confusion. Mihashi nervously fiddled with his hands and looked anywhere but at the other two.

“Yeah ships my friend! They carry cargo and float on the ocean” Tajima chirped up, wondering why the peculiar other was mentioning them. Did he have a question about them?

“N-o-o not that.”

“What about ships then?” Abe gruffly asked, slightly annoyed at the fact that Mihashi had interrupted their conversation with a new topic.

“It’ when p-p-people want them t-t-together and sometimes the ship is g-g-g-ay but people who want them to be together are mostly s-s-s-straight.”

Blinking blankly at Mihashi, Abe and Tajima looked towards each other in wonder. Tajima, however quickly shrugged his shoulders, he stood up and moved towards Mihashi to fling his arm around the shy latter in a half hug.

“So you’re saying that people want ships to be together and some ships are gay but straight people want the ships together?”

“N-“

“You have a weird hobby Mihashi” Tajima suddenly exclaimed with a light hearted laugh. “Wanting ships and boats to be together, I didn’t know that was thing.”

“It’s n-“

“He has a lot of weird hobbies” Abe stated, watching Mihashi gulp nervously and quickly look away in embarrassment.

“Oi Tajima, get your ass over here!” Hanai shouted. Huffing Tajima quickly ruffled Mihashi’s hair before jogging towards their team captain.

“Is Abe-kun s-s-still mad?” Mihashi shyly stuttered out, staring at the other with paranoid eyes once Tajima was out of hearing range.

Shaking his head, Abe stood up. He wiped his sweaty forehead “nope” Abe replied popping the ‘p’.

He quickly left Mihashi and instead opted to change into his school uniform. Wanting to keep his distance from Mihashi for a while until he knew Mihashi wouldn’t try anything on him. He wasn’t trying to sound arrogant, but he and Mihashi hung out the most so it’d only make sense for Mihashi to try stuff on him.

“Oi Mihashi are you imitating a bird again!?” Tajima shouted, leaving Hanai alone to join the other moments later.

“N-no” Mihashi immediately yelped, causing Tajima to laugh at him.

The batter looked to were Abe was sitting and looked back to study Mihashi who looked as though he had been slapped in the face.

“Did something happen with you and Abe?”

“N-n-n-no!”

“He was just asking weird stuff that’s all! No need to look at me as if I just kicked your cat.”

“I d-d-d-d-on’t. Have…..A cat...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So obviously I decided to continue this and defintley give it a different route then what Hinata's laptop has. 
> 
> And I just want to say thank you so fluffing much to all of you who commented and gave me the thumbs up.
> 
> I especially want to say thank you to you, Jack (DaBusDirva01). Your whole comment and everything you wrote made my day and gave me so much motivation for writing and confidence and you have no idea how much you've impacted me at the moment. I have no idea how else to thank you properly because you seriously deserve more than a few words of thanks. 
> 
> Just a warning for you all this one will be more serious than Hinata's Laptop, I'll try to keep it light and funny (if HL is considered funny) while going a different direction with the whole thing!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all so this was a tester, I do want to continue this but first I want to know if I should! 
> 
> The previous fanfic to this 'Hinata's laptop' got a huge response and everyone adores it however I want to add this to it, to have Mihashi to be a nsfw drawer.
> 
> And maybe have bisexual/pansexual or asexual character in here?
> 
> It will be completely different from Hinata's laptop (that'd be boring.) 
> 
> So yes or no? Do you want more or do I make it a one-shot.


End file.
